


Keeping John Safe.

by corpulentwallflower



Series: Keeping Sherlock's Secret. [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Gen, Hunting trip, Impala, Jam, M/M, Sammy's Computer, TARDIS - Freeform, Threats, tea and biscuits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpulentwallflower/pseuds/corpulentwallflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deans gone on a hunting trip with a new friend, to help save a man named John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A note for Sammy

Sammy, I have to go on a Hunting trip. Its not like any of my other Hunting trips though. I met this person, He calls him self the Doctor and travels around in a blue phone box. When we first met I thought it was Gabriel up to his old tricks again but, now I- I don't think it is so. We have to see a friend of his who's boyfriend recently jumped off a building. His name is John, and He's in danger. Something has been stalking him for the past few years. He hasn't noticed yet, but the Doctor says he'll find out soon and that it's important for us to be there. Don't worry about me, Cas is coming with. Under NO circumstances go finishing the trials until I get back. I'm serious Sammy. Stay put. 

\- Dean

P.S. The Doctor person, who wont tell me his real name, wont let me take baby. TAKE CARE OF HER! I swear Sammy. If I find one scratch on her, I'm going to download all types of porn on your computer.


	2. Dean Winchester meet the Doctor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something coming after John Watson and the Doctor is inlisting the help of Dean and Castiel.

Dean Winchester! Ha! This is fantastic! *The Doctor studys Dean, who, like Castiel, is confused by this man's perky attitude* The savior of human-kind, who would give his life for his family and for safty of man-kind. WOW! This is brillant!! And- ou! Who is this beautiful creature! You are certainly not human, you are- An Angel? Met a few of those in my time, but those ones were terrible company- Great at Red light, Green light! *The Doctor laughs to himself*  
Who- What are you? *Dean asks when the man finally shuts up*  
I'm the Doctor, this is my TARDIS. I'm not a demon, not here to kill you or your angel. In fact, I need your help with something. There is this man named John who's greaving over his boyfriend's death. Sherlock, this mans boyfriend, jumped off a building.*Cas looks confused* Ever since John has not been the same. For the past year, this thing has been stalking him, it's not within my area of expertise.  
*Dean* Which is?  
*The Doctor* Aliens.  
*Dean rolls his eyes* No such thing.  
*The Doctor* You said the same thing about Angels a few years ago. Yet you're in love with one. Anyways, this thing is non-alien and I haven't been able to get a full read on it. I need your help.  
*Cas* We'll take the job.  
*Dean takes Cas to this side* Cas! We can't just blindly trust this man. He could be trying to get us to go in order to get Sam alone!  
*The Doctor* I can assure you, I mean you nor your brother no harm. I actually like you guys, great book series. To bad it ended with you going to hell.  
*Cas* If he brings us danger I can smite him.  
OKAY! Now that that's settled, Yes. It's bigger on the inside and I have one rule! You cannot bring your silly weapons. They're pointless and I disagree with them. Disarm yourself before you come into my TARDIS. Angel, May I speak with you inside the TARDIS.  
*Cas and the Doctor step into the TARDIS, while Dean is leaving Sam a message and disarming himself, the visable weapons anyways*  
*The Doctor* Cas, is it?  
*Cas* My name? No, Cas is a shortened version of Castiel.  
*The Doctor* Yes, Cas, I need you to know that this man we are going to see is very destroyed. You are aware Sherlock is alive, correct?  
*Cas* Yes, I'm aware.  
*The Doctor* What ever you do, don't let John be informed on this.  
*Cas* But-  
*The Doctor* Sherlock will reveal himself to John, and it is every important that it happens at the right time. He faked his suicide to keep John safe. It was one of the most difficult things he's ever done. If the fact of Sherlocks death was a fake, John will be murdered, and there won't be anything for us to do. Okay, do you understand?  
*Cas* I undersand  
*Dean walks into the TARDIS* Holy fuck, you weren't kidding.  
*Cas* Fuck isn't Holy.  
*Dean: Bitch face toward Cas*  
*The Doctor* OKAY! Lets get going *starts running around flipping switches and pushing buttons*


	3. Conforting John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor drops off Dean and Cas to get information. Dean and Cas meet Mrs. Hudson and meet John for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Hudson left the Tea and Biscuits on the table while Dean was trying to confort John.

The TARDIS Land across 221 B. Sherlock and John's Flat. *Cas and Dean walk out of the TARDIS*  
*Dean* What the fuck. We moved, Where the hell are we?

*Cas being a smart-ass* We're not in hell, Dean. Hell looks a lot different than this. 

*Dean: Bitch face toward Cas* Doctor Where are we? 

*The Doctor* England, this is John's flat. I need you two to go look after him and ask him some questions about what he's noticed. He might not say anything, If that's the case look around his house for clues and-

*Dean* This ain't my first rodeo, Doctor. 

*The Doctor* And, I'll be going, I have to see about a thing. 

*Dean* A thing? 

*The Doctor* A very Important thing, a thingy that'll help us with the case. I'll be back before you can say 'Wow that was really fast' *The doctor laughs to himself, again, knowing he's the only one who would understand the joke*

*The TARDIS disappears*

*Dean* Well, that's fucked up. Okay, lets go see about John.

*Dean and Cas knock on the door, Mrs. Hudson answers*

*Mrs. Hudson* Hello, are you the one's I've called about John?

*Dean goes along with it* Yes.

*Cas* No, that was our alien friend, but we're here to help.

*Mrs. Hudson* oh? Well, you can call me Mrs. Hudson, like the boys do *pauses when she remembers Sherlock is dead* , John does. 

*Dean* I'm Dean- Smith and this is-

*Cas* I'm Castiel, I'm an angel of the lord.

*Mrs. Hudson questions Cas but then laughs* He's upstairs. He hasn't aten in days. All he does is stare out the window waiting for Sherl- *gets chokes up* for sherlock to come back. I'll make some put on some tea for you two. Biscuits and Jam okay for you two, as well?

*Cas* I don't ea- *Dean grabs him by the sholders*

*Dean* Yes that's fine. Thank you, Mrs. Hudson. 

*Mrs. Hudson leaves the room to go make tea and biscuits*

*Dean and Cas climb the starewell and open John's door* 

The flat is a mess: Mirrior broken, paper everywhere, books thrown off the shelf. It appears it was all attempted to be picked up, for the most part. John is sitting in a chair facing the window, a cane on his right. A violin appears to be the only thing that wasn't touched, dust seems to be proof that it wasn't touched in a year or two. 

John sits there in his chair, staring, waiting for sherlock. He's dead inside, even Cas notices that this man is broken. Before Dean can say anything John whips around, "Sherlock, I knew you weren't -" His face fell, "... Dead." He begins to sob quietly. 

Dean rushes over to confort him, "John. John, It's okay. You're going to be okay. People die, I know that better than anyone. I've died hundreds of times, been to heaven, survived hell. Sherlock will be okay. He's more brilliant than the rest of us. Just as Brillant of the the Doctor he'll- he'll-"

* Motions for Cas to go into the next room with him* "Can you do something? Bring him back, Cas. He's hurting."

Cas speaks quietly, "I can't do anything , Dean, He's not dead, he's aliv- DEAN!"  
*blocks the door*  
"He cannot know. The Doctor said Sherlock must reveil himself and the right moment and until then Jawn must believe he is dead. Jawn's life is at stake if he finds out to soon." 

*Dean trys to push past Cas, but Cas is to strong*   
Frustrated Dean attempts to convince Cas, "CAS! We can just let him suffer! This is unfair to him! How would you feel if I faked my own death and let you think I was gone."

*Cas* That's impossible. I would know you were alive. If you tell him, he'll be killed. There's a reason Sherlock did this. 

*Dean begins to talk- but there's no reasoning with Cas* *Sigh* ...ok whatever Cas. 

*They walk into the other room with tea, biscuits and jam. Set's them down beside John*

*Dean kneels down beside Jawn, and looks him in the eyes* John, I know what you're thinking. But, It's not true. Sherlock will come back. He's not- 

*POOF* 

*Dean and Cas are now back outside of 221 B*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, somethings might not make sence

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writings. I appologize in advance if it's terrible and somethings do not line up. Thanks for reading, Your fantastic 
> 
> xx   
> Em (The writer)


End file.
